godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
ShodaiGoji
The ShodaiGoji is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1954 Godzilla film, Godzilla. Name The ShodaiGoji's name comes from shodai , meaning first generation, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira . Detail The ShodaiGoji is popular with fans who prefer the first, darker toned Godzilla film. This suit featured a heavy lower body, small arms and a large, round head. The face had pronounced brows while the eyes were completely round with tiny pupils, a feature unique to this costume. For close-up shots, a hand-held puppet and the prototype suit were used. As a result, when the camera focuses on Godzilla's head in such close-ups, such as when he is firing his atomic breath, Godzilla appears to have larger, more glossy-looking eyes. The suit also included several features particular to itself and to the GyakushuGoji: fangs, four toes, a rough underside for the tail and pointed tail tip, and staggered rows of (these features would reappear with the Heisei series of Godzilla films from 1984 to 1999). The for both the ShodaiGoji and the GyakushuGoji were dynamic in design and unique to the two costumes. During filming, a separate pair of Godzilla legs were used for close-up shots of Godzilla's feet. The ShodaiGoji was recreated through for new flashback scenes in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla in 2002, namely where the original Godzilla is shown being reduced to a skeleton by the Oxygen Destroyer rather than completely disintegrated as in the original film. Portrayal The ShodaiGoji was the first of its kind - a suit fully operated by a man inside of it. As there were no established procedures on how to build or operate a suit like the original Godzilla suit, Godzilla special effects artist Eiji Tsuburaya and the production staff had to pioneer a new tecnique later known as suitmation.Making of the Godzilla Suit by Ed Godziszewski. The ShodaiGoji suit and the original pre-ShodaiGoji suit were built by Eizo Kaimai. The ShodaiGoji was portrayed by Haruo Nakajima, who would go to portray Godzilla in almost every subsequent film up to Godzilla vs. Gigan. Nakajima has said that he made Godzilla walk like an elephant from observations he made by watching an Indian elephant called "Indira" back around the time of Godzilla's production,Learning to stomp: The man inside Godzilla | The Tokyo Reporter so that Godzilla would not look vulnerable and to portray his massiveness.Godzilla Was a Very Different Beast 60 Years Ago - Wall Street Journal According to Nakajima, temperatures inside the suit reached up to 60 degrees Celsius, and he couldn't move Godzilla's left hand whatsoever in the ShodaiGoji suit. Gallery Production ''Godzilla G54 - Unpainted Godzilla Suit.jpg An_Original_Godzilla_Suit.jpg Behindg542.jpg 4621393474 3e21910f93.jpg Newg54.jpg ShodaiGoji_Bigger_Image.jpg Godzilla-1954-01-g.jpg G54-pr-photo.jpg Gjee.png 05dvd_1_650.jpg G18.jpg Z6-schilling-godzilla-old-a-20140523.jpg G54 - Godzilla Aproaches Clock Tower.jpg G54 - Godzilla Behind the Bridge.jpg G54 - Godzilla Destroys Diet Building.jpg RialtoG54-047.jpg Rawr Imma Stomp U.jpg Gojira 1954 - 4.jpg Large godzilla.jpg Hz7c7x50ab6j5z77.jpg Godzilla Walks Amidst The Wreck That Is Japan.jpg Godzie54.jpg Godzilla Raids Again ShodaiGoji_Godzilla_1955.jpg Screenshots Godzilla 1367809554 da739b7d07.jpg 010-godzillafest-godzilla-1954-01.jpg ShodaiGoji_and_power_lines.gif Godzilla001.jpg Gojira_-_Godzilla_spies_Serizawa_in_Tokyo_Bay.png Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla GXMG ShodaiGoji 1.png|A computer-generated ShodaiGoji GXMG ShodaiGoji 2.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 3.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 4.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 5.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 6.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 7.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 8.png GXMG ShodaiGoji 9.png Post-Production 4966088753 4aec81e085.jpg The Original Godzilla Hugs two Japanese People.jpg History In Pictures - Godzilla Cast Has Party After Finishing Filming (1954).jpg Merchandise Covers G001.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla Toys Bandai HG Set 3 Godzilla '54.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 3 Godzilla '54 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla 1954.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Godzilla 1954 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1954.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1954 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1954.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1954 Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1954.jpg|Bandai Japan 2005 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1954 $T2eC16d,!zoE9s5ngIF6BSPP7KhjKw~~60 12.jpg|ShodaiGoji head from the Godzilla Final Box BanUSA1-Godzilla54-Loose.jpg|A figure of ShodaiGoji by Bandai Creation Bandai Creation First Godzilla.jpg|A re-molded figure of ShodaiGoji by Bandai Creation Tokyo_Vinyl_G54.jpg|ShodaiGoji figure from the Tokyo Vinyl Bandai Line pic_1.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2013) Steiff 60th Anniversary Shodai Godzilla.jpg|Steiff 60th Anniversary ShodaiGoji Plush Steiff 60th Anniversary Shodai Godzilla 2.jpg|Steiff 60th Anniversary ShodaiGoji Plush NECA G54 3.jpg|NECA Godzilla 1954 SH Monsterarts Godzilla 1954.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 1954 Cards GFW_Card_6.png Trivia *This is the only known Godzilla to have been brown since all future incarnations of the Godzilla suits were all charcoal black, and much later, green.needed *The ShodaiGoji suit was 6.5 feet tall and weighed 200 pounds. *The ShodaiGoji is replicated in the 2002 film Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla through . *The ShodaiGoji heavily influenced later Godzilla designs, most noticeably the 84Goji, SokogekiGoji, and ShinGoji. *In the film Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, the ShodaiGoji was digitally replaced by the MireGoji in stock footage from the original film. References Poll Do you like the ShodaiGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:First Generation Category:Designs Category:Villain Monsters